When Two Worlds Collide
by HogwartsScar7
Summary: When it's time for the Cullen's to move, they decide England's the best place. A Wizard Vampire hunter is around their new home town and it's the Golden trio's job to help the pale faces. What will happen when the two different worlds collide? - Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 - New Pale Faces

**When two worlds collide**

**Chapter One – New Pale Faces**

The sun and the beautiful blue sky was hidden behind the tall trees around the cottage, birds sang from somewhere high up, and there was a nice cool breeze flowing through the area. Everything was calm and gentle on this cool summer's day. They had gone through days of blazing sun which was unusual for forks, and the Cullen's had to stay home and out of the sunlight. Today was the coldest so far, but even then the sun was bright and blinding.

Mr and Mrs Cullen sat outside their cottage while Renesmee; their daughter, climbed a tree. Bella got really worried about her daughter climbing the trees at first, but Renesmee proved to be a good little climber, and Edward had said how she wasn't born like Bella, and it was in her nature to act like a vampire would from a young age, basically saying that she was perfectly safe and her reactions were quick enough if she would accidently slip from a branch. Of course it was only natural for a mother to worry for her child.

Edward had a pale arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, and her head lay softly on his chest as they sat on a white bench. They looked up as their daughter waved at them, and then jumped from one tree to another successfully. Bella gasped, and then Edward stroked her arm to keep her calm.

"Bella, What if I told you we have to move?" Edward broke the silence, but he spoke quietly in her ear. Bella brought up her head and sat straight, she looked at Edward but said nothing. "We've been here far too long, people started to notice long ago that we haven't aged" He was obviously talking about the rest of the Cullen clan, No one would have noticed any difference in Bella's appearance, unless they looked into her eyes. She was a pale girl anyway, she may be a little lighter these days, but it was just enough change for it to fly over people's heads. No one had seen them for a while though; if they did they would wonder why she suddenly has a child that looks around ten. No, they kept to themselves. Bella ran into Jessica two months back, but they only talked for five minutes as Jessica had to leave.

"But, what about Charlie?" She asked.

"He can visit whenever he likes now that he knows everything" It had came quite the shock to Mr Swan to find out everything, but after seeing Jacob turn into a Wolf, nothing seemed impossible. "But it has to happen Bella, we're treading on thin ice" She nodded and held her husband's hands in hers, rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the back of his hand. "It will have to be quite far from here, somewhere where no one could possibly run into us, somewhere that is cold and that doesn't see a lot of sun. Carlisle suggested maybe England?"

Two days later the Cullen's were all packed up and ready to go. They would move back to forks in a few decades when everyone that knows them are dead. Everyone but Bella and Renesmee were used to this and didn't hold much thought on the matter. Bella however needed time to say goodbye to her friends and her dad Charlie. Edward took her to see them all before their departure.

"Dad today's the day I leave" Bella said as she stood in front of him while he watched TV. She had appeared there so suddenly it made Charlie jump.

"Bella you really need to stop doing that" He got up and switched off the football. "What time?" He asked hoping he still had her for a few more hours.

"In a few minutes" She looked to Edward and Renesmee, and he understood right away.

"I'll give you a moment alone" He grabbed his daughters hand and went outside.

Charlie walked into the kitchen to get another beer can, and then sat at the table to clean his gun. "So what part of England will you be moving to?"

"Just outside London, it's not too busy where we're going apparently, Carlisle spent time there once before."

"And I have to visit there? You can't come here, correct?"

"That's correct" Bella stood with her hands in her pockets, just wanting to give her dad a goodbye hug. She already missed him and she hadn't even left yet.

"Right" He stood up and faced her. "This is goodbye for now then" She went in to hug her father tight. "It's like losing you all over again"

"You're not losing me" Bella mumbled into her father's sweater.

"But you seem to be making a habit of leaving forks" He didn't let her go.

"But I always came back"

"You won't this time" There was a slight sadness in his voice and Bella didn't know how to respond. It was true, she wasn't going to be back again in Charlie's life time.

Edward came to the door "It's time to go Bella."

Charlie let go of his daughter and looked her in the eye "Just be careful"

"Always am" She smiled before leaving him standing there alone, and walking out of the door. She didn't want to say Goodbye because she was sure Charlie would visit her, and she didn't want it feeling like that was going to be the last time she saw him.

The Cullen's arrived at their new home for the next few years. It was large and open like the one in Forks, but it had dark wood and looked very wintery and homely. It was a little smaller than their last too, not by much but it was noticeable. Again just like the one in Forks, it was surrounded by tall trees and stood alone, quite far from any of the other houses.

Carlisle was right, England was very cold. It would see the sun at times but it was mostly cloudy and rainy; perfect for a vampire wanting to keep out of the sun. Everyone made their selves at home, and Bella had a lot of fun decorating Renesmee's room for the first couple of days.

After four days stuck in the house, Carlisle had an idea. "We should go out and make ourselves known to everyone in the area"

The nine Cullen's agreed it was a good idea to get known around the small town, they didn't want to stand out more than they already did and have people wonder why they never leave the house. Carlisle had managed to get a job very quickly at a small hospital just outside of town, it helped that on his records he was shown as a very smart Doctor with loads of experience, but a few hundred years gave you all that knowledge. The family all sat in the corner of a café round two tables pushed together, so they could all fit round.

"We need to discuss schools" Esmee said as everyone rolled their eyes at another few years of high school. "The age to leave a high school here is 16, meaning you all look much too old to start a few years down from that."

"So we have to be 16 year olds and go to school for a year?" Emmett quietly asked.

"No you don't"

Edward read his mothers thoughts. "I agree, you're right, with me and Bella having a child that looks 10 it won't be possible" Everyone else looked at him and realised he read Esmee's thoughts.

"Yes, so you will have to be older this time around, get jobs and all" She thought the family would moan, but they all looked rather happy to move on from school for once. "However we need to sort out a school for Renesmee" She said smiling at the little girl sat beside her mother.

"She will go to _primary school _and she starts next week" Carlisle finished. Edward and Bella were happy with the idea and nodded their heads.

Hermione walked into 'Wendy's Little Café' with her fiancé Ron and her best friend Harry. Harry promised to help her and Ron with the wedding plans, and offered to buy them a coffee and a slice of cake while they talked about it.

"I want the colour red to be involved with the theme" Hermione said looking through some wedding books. "It's the Gryffindor house colours and seeing as it was a big part of my life…" She looked at Ron "And it's where this all started, I want to include it"

"Sounds alright to me" Ron smiled at his future wife.

"I still want a white dress though, and I want it in a church" She smiled "And no magic can be used, or any unexplainable things, My muggle family friends will be there and we don't want to scare them away or anything."

"Can I take a look at the flower book?" Ron asked.

"Sure" Hermione passed it to him and took a sip of her drink.

"Ron Weasley wanting to look at flowers, never thought I'd see the day. Nice to know you have a feminine side though" Harry joked. Ron hit him on the arm gently.

"It's my wedding day; I want it to be perfect"

While the boys were discussing flowers and other ideas they had, Hermione scanned the room while drinking her tea. She refused on Harry buying her a slice of cake because she was on a mini diet, so she would look slim and perfect on her big day. She saw a big group of people in the corner that she hadn't seen before; they must be new in town because Ron and herself bought a house here a year ago and have never seen the people's faces before. It was a small town so they caught her eye.

The first thing she noticed was how pale they all were, they must have come from somewhere else that was cold with no sun. Hermione noticed she was staring and quickly went to look away, but she saw a little girl looking at her so she caught eyes with the young pale face and noticed the colour of her eyes. They were orange in colour and looked very different from any others she had ever seen.

She put two and two together. Pale faces, strange bright eyes… "They're Vampires" She whispered more to herself than anyone else. She kept her eyes on the pale faces, but the girl had looked away.

"What?" Ron and Harry said together.

Hermione shook her head and realised she said it out loud and came back down to earth. "Look at their skin, and their eyes" She sighed "They're normally red" She said the last bit to herself, as if trying to work it out.

"Again, what?" Ron asked looking utterly confused.

"Honestly didn't you two ever listen in class?" Hermione said in annoyance.

"Nope, afraid not" Ron answered honestly and casually digging into his slice of chocolate cake.

Harry looked at his friend in thought "I remember some things, but Mione, they're sat in a muggle café and not one of them has lashed out to eat someone. I thought the smell of blood was strong to them? I thought they couldn't control their hunger?"

"They can but it's very hard, and they don't actually eat people, they just bite and suck the blood" She explained. Ron scrunched up his eyes, as if he was picturing it and it bothered him. "But I know, it's strange, we will have to look more into this one"

"Couldn't we have a break just for 5 minutes? Why do we always need to solve things huh? It's what leads us into trouble." Ron said looking almost upset, but another bite of cake soon lifted his mood.

Hermione didn't know Edward was listening to her thoughts. He knew she weren't going to stop till she got some answers.

The Cullen's got up to leave, as the thin brown haired girl got up and held the little girls hand; the trio were left jaw dropped. All three of them quickly noticed the same thing and turned to look at each other in shock. "Is that-?" Harry asked almost speechless.

"It can't be" Hermione replied, taking another glance at the guy that was sitting behind the women.

"It looks like it" Ron added.

"He's dead though" Hermione stated the obvious, and the boys looked at the pale family as they stood by their table talking. "No one can come back to life Harry" She saw the look on her friends face. He missed Cedric Diggory a lot… and that was who they just thought they saw. The pale man looked exactly like the ex-Hogwarts-Tri wizard-Champion, apart from his bright eyes and pale skin.

"They can escape it though" Ron looked to Harry, he was obviously on about how his best friend escaped death twice.

"Yes, but we saw him dead, Harry saw him get killed" Harry looked down at his friends words, remembering that horrid time. "Sorry Harry"

"Have you read anything in any of your books about someone dying and coming back as a vampire?" Ron asked.

"Well there is something" The two boys looked hopeful at Hermione as she whispered so the family couldn't hear.

"Well…"

"Some vampires turn humans just as they are reaching death, you know, so they can live a life still, and a very long one at that" She furrowed her eyebrows. "But the thing is, we saw Cedric was dead, no Vampire could have changed him"

The pale family started to move to the door. Hermione had to think quickly; she didn't want to lose them when there were still things to be answered and solved. If this family were planning to make this little town their meal, Hermione needed to stop them. But she also needed to figure out if this man was the ex Hogwarts student. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a wordless spell at the Cedric look alike underneath the table before they exited the café and walked down the street.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Hermione picked out a glass vial from her extendable charmed bag, and puts a white light into it with her wand beside the table so no muggle could see, but the two wizards could. "When the orb turns red it means he's close. If we wish to find him, we just need to place it once more on the tip of the wand and cast it into an open space, then we just follow it"

"Genius" Ron said, and Harry smiled and nodded, indicating he understood and liked the idea.

The whole time the Cullen's were in the café, and the whole time Edward was tuning into the brown haired girls thoughts, he had no idea she was a witch. So he thought as long as they try to stay away from her as much as possible, she wouldn't be silly enough to walk up to them and stick her nose into their business. He did wonder though how she knew they were vampires, or how she even knew vampires existed, but he thought she was certainly a regular human as he heard and smelt her blood pumping through her veins, and her heart beating, she just knew too much. He thought to discuss the matter with Carlisle later.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alexander White

**Chapter Two – Alexander White**

The Cullen's got back to their new home, the one they would be staying in for the next few years. "Well that was good, gave us a chance to get familiar with the new surroundings and make people start to recognise our faces." Carlisle smiled. The whole family went their separate ways. Bella went with her daughter Renesmee up to her room to play, while Jasper and Emmett turned on the news, Rosalie went to read and Alice went to sort out her wardrobe, along with Bella's too. Esmee kissed her husband before sitting at the table on a laptop.

"Carlisle, can I speak with you?" Edwards asked already walking into his father's office knowing he would follow.

"Edward, what is it?"

Edward tells him all of the thoughts he heard in the café and waits for him to respond. Carlisle pastes the room for a moments with his hand placed on his chin in thought. "Hmm"

"Do we act upon it?"

"No of course not" He stops in front of his son. "She won't find us, but I am however confused about how she knew what we were"

"I'm yet to figure that out myself" Edward didn't worry much himself but he saw the concern on Carlisle's face.

"Was she a vampire herself?"

"No, I could smell her blood, I could hear it pumping through her working veins"

"I see" Carlisle opened the office door "Well it's nothing to worry about at this very moment, she doesn't carry a threat towards us, and she can't touch us if she tries anything. I suppose she knows someone who is the same, and is just curious to know there's newbie's in town."

"She won't stop till she speaks with us"

"We will have to try keep our distance then" Carlisle left Edward feeling like the conversation wasn't over, but he knew better than to argue, and left it there to join Bella and his daughter.

Hermione sat upon a cream chair, in her living room of her new house she shared with Ron, reading a book. She had spent all morning reading and there was now a pile of books stacked up beside her on the floor, a pile on the table and many that had been moved around on her bookshelf. She was searching for something and she was determined to find it. All the books were topics on Vampires. She flicked through the pages of the 36th book she had scanned through and found what she was looking for.

Ron left work at the ministry, he usually left with Harry as they were both Aurors now, but Harry had to stay and finish some paperwork. Ron was tired and couldn't wait to get home and take a nap before Hermione had tea ready. As he came out he looked across the street to make sure he could Apparate down the alley next to the bank, when something caught his eye. He noticed two people going into the bank and he thought he recognised them. He crossed the road making sure not to get run over by any muggle transport and peered into the muggle bank window. He saw the two people queing up and he realised they were sat at the table of pale faces yesterday at the café. It started to spit rain and Hermione knew Hermione already had a tracker, so he wasn't worried about them at the moment, they seemed to be doing an innocent thing, for now anyway. So Ron walked down the alley and Apparated home.

Emmett and Rosalie were sent to change all of the money. Carlisle and Esmee realised last night when they tried to buy Renessme some new clothes – because she had grown out of most of her old ones – that they needed to change their dollars into pounds. So in the morning they sent two of their children to get the job done while Carlisle attended his first day of work.

It was only a small hospital just outside of town but it was something for Carlisle to be doing, and he loved doing it. He loved helping people mostly.

Ron quickly got home and found the living room and most importantly, the sofa where he was going to take his nap, piled and cluttered with books. He sighed but thought he could always take a nap in bed. "Hermione, love?" He called.

"In the kitchen" the sound of her muffled voice answered where she was itself. Ron went in to find her already cooking. "I thought I would start a bit early tonight, there is something I need to discuss with you over dinner" She noticed the worried look on her fiancé's face "Oh, it's nothing bad I promise, just something I've researched."

"Is that why my after work napping spot is covered with books?" He laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'll put them away in a bit"

Their tea was cooked and placed on plates on the table not long after that. Hermione poured them both a glass of wine, awoke Ron and told him to sit at the table. Ron didn't get much sleep as he had what Hermione wanted to tell him on his mind.

They both tucked into their food and Hermione finally was ready to share her research with him. "So I thought I'd do some more research on Vampires"

"That reminds me" Ron butted in "Sorry, but before I forget, I saw two of the bloodsuckers go inside a muggle bank after work"

"Oh right" Hermione was put in a state of thought for a moment.

"But yeah, sorry carry on"

"Well I found something interesting"

"Yeah?" He asked as his placed food in his mouth. "This is delicious as always darling"

"Thank you. Do you remember what colour the vampire family's eyes were?"

"Um, orangy kind of colour, Very bright"

"Exactly, and I said their eyes are normally Red?" He nodded. "Well, they're red when the owner drinks human blood, Black when they need to hunt for more. But Orange if they only drink blood from animals"

"Animals?"

"Yeah, so the vampires we came across yesterday are kind of vegetarian in that sense, they only drink blood from animals and don't harm humans"

"Really?" Ron asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, so they're really nothing for anyone to worry about, just depends if they can keep it up, they can still smell human blood just as strong. But then again they sat in a café full of humans – or muggles if you prefer – and didn't lash out to drink from any one, makes me wonder if they have been Vegetarians for a while."

"You amaze me Hermione" Ron looked adoringly into her eyes.

She giggled "How come?"

"You're just so smart"

"I read that out of a book a few hours ago, that's not smart, that's just being interested and lucky enough to read the answer" They both laughed and ate the rest of their meal together.

Alexander White is a wizard vampire hunter. His magic was tingling inside of him and told him that there were vampires nearby, close to home. He made it his mission to track these beings down and kill them.

Earlier on in the day he managed to find two going into a muggle bank, but he knew he couldn't act here, in front of muggles in the daylight. He knew he had to get them alone somehow and slaughter them then. This wasn't going to be easy, but he had killed vampires before, he could do it again. It's what he lived for.

He placed a tracker on the male and put the orb into a glass tube. He would find them later that night and carry out his mission, and promise he made to himself.

Harry turned in to the leaky cauldron after a long days work. He managed to solve a dark magic's case and fill in all the paperwork in one day, but now he thought he deserved a good few drinks. He sat at the bar and ordered himself a firewhisky.

"Long day?" He heard a man's voice say beside him.

"You could say that yeah" He turned to see a guy with dark blonde hair and a scar across his eyebrow. "Have I met you before? I recognise you from somewhere."

"I'm Alexander White, a former Ravenclaw Mr Potter" The blonde man knowing his name came to no surprise, everyone seemed to know who he was, especially after the war. His name was not only out there now, but his face was too. It was being printed on every Wizarding paper nearly every day. "I was 3 years below you at Hogwarts"

"Ah yes, that's probably where I've seen you before, was that scar from the war?" Harry pointed at it, then felt he was being to nosy. "Sorry, I've got many more myself, I'm just curious"

"It's fine" The man smiled "But no, I'm a vampire hunter you see, this was from one of the bloodsuckers 2 years ago, he put up a right good right that one" He laughed taking a sip of his own drink.

Vampires… that topic was coming up again. You don't hear the word for over 10 years and suddenly you're hearing it every day. "Oh right"

"Yeah, looks like I'm back in the game today though"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I sensed Vampires were close, I have this kind of gift you see, my magic starts to bubble up inside me when they're close" He smirked and it reminded Harry of a certain Draco Malfoy. Harry shook his head to get rid of the thought of that horrible git. "I managed to find two of them today, but it was out in a muggle area, so I'm off tonight to hunt them down, lucky for me I've set a tracker on one of them, so I know exactly where they are" He laughed a menacing laugh that made Harry shiver inside.

Harry wondered if this Alexander White was talking about the same vampires he had come across with his two best friends in the café yesterday. This guy kind of started to creep him out a little, so he needed to find an excuse to leave. He also wanted to tell his friends of this.

"It's no dark lord but I hope I make the Wizarding worlds hero proud by killing beings that our a danger to us"

"Uh, I have to go, need to finish up some paperwork at home for tomorrow. Sorry mate" Harry got up and put on his jacket.

"You ent long got here"

"Y-yeah, I forgot about the documents at home, sorry"

"Might talk to you again soon then, bye Mr Potter"

"Bye" Harry rushed out of the door and Apparated straight to Hermione's. "Hermione? Ron?"

"What?" Hermione came out of the bathroom in her Jammies, with her toothbrush in her mouth.

Ron came at of the kitchen topless with a jam doughnut. "What's wrong mate?"

"I bumped into this guy, Alexander something, and he's a vampire hunter, he's going to hunt down the vampires we saw yesterday"

"Oh no!" Hermione ran into the bathroom and spat out the toothpaste. "Harry, they're vegetarian, they're not going to hurt anyone!" She shouted and ran into her bedroom to put some clothes on.

"What?"

She shouted from within the room "They're innocent, this guy can't go and kill them, we need to stop this" Ron pulled a shirt on and quickly tied his shoe laces as Hermione came out fully dressed with her wand in her hand. "Come on, I'm not letting this happen." She pulled he orb out of the vial with her wand and cast it in front of her. "It can Apparate us to where they are" She held out her hands and the two boys took them and apparated with her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Prepare to fight

**Chapter Three – Prepare to fight**

The Cullen's all sit in front of a TV, three of them; Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, not even watching it, but instead reading books. On the news there is a report about 2 killings in the same area in Wales, the family suspected the cause was probably vampires.

Renesmee sat on the carpet playing with Lego, Bella thought it was a great idea to keep the little one satisfied and busy, until she stood on a block. That night she only went to kiss her daughter goodnight and got hurt by a piece of Lego. Her reactions were quick being a vampire, but in the dark she couldn't see it and wasn't expecting it. She had a bad foot for a day after that. Edward laughed at the thought and said how she could defeat anything but would be defeated herself by a piece of Lego.

Alice was reading a fiction book she bought earlier today at a store called 'The Hunger Games' she found it interesting, but was unhappy that Katniss in the book didn't choose Gale. Suddenly she stopped reading, she had a vision.

Jasper noticed and placed a hand on her arm gently "Alice what it is?"

"They're coming" Esmee turned off the TV and everyone turned to her to listen.

"Who?"

"I-I don't know, yet I must have seen them before" She cut out from her vision and looked at Carlisle. "They're from the Café!" She realised. He looked to Edward and Edward gave Carlisle a look that said _I told you_.

"How far away are they Alice?" Carlisle asked as he got up and looked out of the window.

"Just beyond the nearest trees" The rest of the family got up on after her last words and followed Carlisle to the door.

"I can hear their thoughts" Edward added as they walked out of the front door and down the steps. With that three young people came out of the trees. Bella took one step forward but Edward put his hand out to stop her going any further. She could smell the three strangers' blood, and also felt them be a threat to her daughter, she had gotten very protective.

Hermione walked side by side with Harry and Ron across the grass, towards the big house. The big family walked out of the door as if they were expecting the trio. Hermione was a little scared but she didn't say anything and kept on walking. Ron glanced at her as if to communicate that he was also scared and wanted to turn back, but she wasn't going to let the pale faces get killed if they were innocent.

They stopped a few meters away from the pale faces but didn't dare go any further. "W-We're here t-to warn you" Hermione Stammered. The older man in front looked to the Cedric look alike and the look alike nodded as if to answer an unasked question. Most of the pale faces didn't look happy, but then the older man spoke.

"First of all, who are you?"

"Um, I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry" She pointed to the said people. Ron fidgeted beside her.

"You're here to _warn_ us?"

"Yes, someone's after you"

"After us?" The brown haired girl asked holding the Cedric look a like's hand. "Why?"

"They are going to try to kill you" Ron joined in.

"Like to see them try" A tall guy with muscles said and laughed with the blonde guy beside him. The older man gave them a look that said _Shut up._

"And we should trust you why?" The tall guy with muscles asks. The trio were speechless, why should they trust them? Ron and Hermione were still in thought of how to answer when Harry spoke.

"Because we could save you"

The Cedric look alike laughed. "We're vampires, there is no one stronger than us, whoever it is, if it's one person, they have no chance"

"Even against a Wizard who's been killing Vampires like you for years?" Harry stood strong and collected like he didn't have to worry at all. The Cedric look alike stopped and looked confused, as did many of the other pale faces. The older man stepped forward.

"Come inside" The rest of the family looked shocked but did not argue. The trio followed the man and his wife inside, walking past the other vampires and having them walk behind them. Hermione was almost shaking but tried to keep calm, Ron generally looked scared all together, but Harry was calm and cool, showing no signs of weakness to the pale faces.

They followed the couple into a living room, which looked like a muggle living room, with the TV in the corner and a laptop on the desk. It looked like a cosy ordinary family home.

"Please, sit down" He motioned a hand to the sofa's that looked really comfortable.

"Not going to lie, I expected dungeons, moats and coffins" Ron muttered to his fiancé. She lightly hit him on the arm "I wish you had paid attention in class Ronald."

"My names Carlisle, and this is my family" He pointed to each one and said their name. "This is Alice and Jasper" Alice smiled, Jasper just looked confused. "Emmett and Rosalie" Emmett gave a kind of wave but Rosalie stared at the floor. "Edward, Bella and their daughter Renesmee" The trio nodded. "And this is my wife Esmee." He sat down with Esmee opposite, and the others just dotted around the room. "You're wizards and a witch?" He asked.

"Yes" Hermione answered "And the guy who's coming after you is also a Wizard"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Bella asked confused holding her daughter in front of her.

Carlisle answered "There is more than just humans, vampires and wolves. There is a whole other world out there that we Vampires don't have much knowledge on, that's why we are so easy to kill for the Wizarding lot. I suppose you guys learnt all about us in school?"

"Yes" Hermione had to hold back from saying 'Just me, these two didn't ever listen'. "How do _you _know about us then?"

"I once was friends with one before I, myself was turned" He said simply, and everyone looked at him surprised, even his wife. "He was my best friend since we were 7 years old, when he got a letter when he was 11 and I accidently read it… well things weren't going to change then. We were friends till the day I died, well that's what he thought; obviously I was turned in to a vampire." He shrugged.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Alexander is on his way" Harry butted in. Hermione understood and nodded.

"He's already here" Edward joined in "I can hear his sick thoughts."

"Sorry, you can _hear _his thoughts?" Ron asked.

"Some of them have unique gifts Ronald, 'Vampire living' By Wendy Atkinson, chapter 7, page 102" She said annoyed standing up from the sofa. The two wizards followed her action.

"He's out there watching the house" Cedric, no, Edward looked as if he was concentrating on Alexander's thoughts. "Wondering when the best time to attack is, he doesn't know how many of us there are, or that you three are here from what I can tell."

Throughout the conversation Harry couldn't help but look at Edward, he looked so much like his old friend. He made a note to ask Edward about it later, he wanted answers, it couldn't just be a coincidence, could it?

"Quick thing" Carlisle said looking out of the window and then back at his family "Yeah, we won plenty of battles in our time so far, proved ourselves strong against other vampires and the Volturi. But even though this time there is only one, we need to be careful, he's a wizard and you haven't had the chance to fight against one yet, they're strong, powerful, and they can do nearly anything with that wand of theirs"

"He could kill you with one spell put it that way" Hermione said. The confident look on all their faces vanished, and the trio pulled out their wands.


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't just run in!

**Chapter Four – Don't just run in**

Alice had another vision "He's started walking closer"

"He's expecting us to know he's coming" Edward added.

"Let's go then" Carlisle lead the family out of the house and on to the front lawn. They saw a blonde man walking confidently towards them, and then not so confidently when he sees the family. Alexander White nevertheless kept walking and stopped a few meters away just like the Trio had.

"There's quite a lot of you isn't there" He laughed but you could hear the nerves in his voice. This man was going to fail and he knew it. The trio walk out from behind the pale family and Alexander's gaze gets caught on Harry. "Mr Potter" He again laughed nervously taking a step back. He suddenly changed his mind on how he was going to feel on the matter and held himself high and confident. "Now defending deadly vampires I see? You will forever amaze me" He gives an evil smile "Maybe this time luck won't be on your side?." Harry's response was just a twitch of the wand, but other than that he was a statue.

Hermione felt like she had to speak. "Alexander, you don't need to be here, you can't touch them"

"I see Mr Potter has informed you all in my plans for this evening" Bella kept close eye on the wand in the man's hands, twirling through his fingers.

"They're vegetarian, they won't hurt or kill anyone, leave them in peace!"

"You were always one for the rights of creatures weren't you Granger?" He laughed.

"Were not creatures" Jasper had let the words escape.

"Oh I was beginning to think you lot forgot how to speak"

"Alexander, please, if you turn back now no one will have to get hurt"

"If you turn back now Granger you and your friends can live, but if you decide to stay… well all I can say is it was nice knowing you"

"Why are you doing this?" Harry spoke.

"Because I am a Vampire hunter, this is what I do, it's what I live for now a days, its what I'm good at. These _Creatures" _He looked at Jasper "Are deadly, they are blood sucking demon's that need to be stopped and vanished from this world.

Hermione carried on trying her best to put him off "These vampires won't harm anyone"

"Shut it Mudblood!" He shouted.

She stepped back in shock at his chosen words. Harry grabbed Ron's wand arm before he could even move it.

"I know if I'm being played or not, you three may be oblivious but I'm not. I'm going to make sure these things are dead along with you three, I'll be the new Hero when the world finds out how you all lost your mind eventually because of the war, and wanted to save the bad side. I'll slaughter you all"

"That's a sick way to think Alexander" Harry spat.

"I live for death Potter, you should too after all you went through, everyone you lost. I've lost so many people, it's time I get payback"

"But vampires played no part in the war" Ron argued.

"It doesn't matter, it eases the pain"

"I thought Ravenclaw's were smart" Harry muttered, making sure he could still hear though. The 9 vampires looked somewhat confused. They had no idea about this war, what the hell a Ravenclaw was or why Hermione was offended by the word 'Mudblood'.

Hermione is disturbed by what this Alexander White was saying, no sane person would… She suddenly had a thought. Alexander must be still affected by the war if he's acting this way. He must have mental health issues. She didn't know this for sure, but she thought she would give it a try.

"If you call off this attack now, I will get you the help you need, please just put your wand away and calm down"

"What? You think I have problems? You silly girl I'm absolutely fine you daft mudblood!" It's became a true secure fact that not only Slytherin's go bad. He lifted his wand and cast "Stupefy" at Hermione, she let out a short scream of shock and Harry pushed her out of the way before it reached her. Harry then cast a few wordless spells his way but he managed to dodge them all.

Jasper moved the very slightly, planning to run and get him from the side, something he wouldn't expect, but Alexander's reactions were quick. He sent a body binding spell Jaspers way and it hit Jasper perfectly. Jasper fell to the ground unable to move. Edward ran fast at the horrid troubled man but just as he was about to grab him, Alexander Apparated a few meters away taking Edward by surprise. Edward face planted the wet grass and looked up to see the man laughing at him.

"Edward get back here, don't just run in at him" Carlisle shouted from nearer the house.

Alexander laughed again "Do what daddy says you blood sucker" Edward gets up and run at him again, but get's hit by a freeze jinx, making him even colder than he was before.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. Edward fell to the ground frozen, he couldn't move and Hermione knew that if he was there like that for more than 5 minutes he would die. She tried to unfreeze him but it takes concentration and a minute to do so and Alexander kept throwing spells her way to stop her white duelling the two wizards, Ron and Harry. She got hit by expelliarmus and her wand flew out of her hand. Ron and Harry kept the man away from Hermione but she had to find her wand.

Ron casts spells at Alexander along with Harry, but Alexander manages to dodge them all by Apparating and casting "Protego." Bella sends her daughter inside and is just about to run at Alexander, but Alexander see's her coming, and Ron see's that too so Ron casts a leg binding spell at Bella so she doesn't get hurt.

Before she's hit by it Carlisle calls to her "Don't just run in!" She falls to the floor and tried to get the robes off her legs, she thought she could do it easily with the strength she has as a vampire, but these just wouldn't budge.

"Stupid Vampires" Alexander Apparate's on to the top of Jaspers car. Carlisle runs down the side of the house and into the tree's. Esmee has no idea what his plan is but she goes inside to keep Renesmee calm. With Jasper, Edward and Bella down, it wasn't looking good.

Hermione held her wand in her hand once more, and the trio constantly kept throwing spells Alexander's way, but he had such quick reactions he dodged them all.

Carlisle jumps at hits Alexander off of the car. Alexander flew up in the air and landed with a big thud on the grass a good few meters away. Alexander shows he's in pain and Hermione shouts "Enough!" Everyone stops. She could hear the heavy breathing of the two wizards, and the struggles of Bella trying to untie herself and the moans of Jasper. "Alexander, give up now before you get even more hurt." He just laughs.

"Not. A. Chance." He Apparate's to behind them in the trees and hits Ron with "Stupefy!" Ron fell to the ground, but Hermione and Harry kept on going. This man was not going to give up.

Harry Apparated behind Alexander and attempted to hit him with stupefy, but Alex turned around at that moment and cast a spell at Harry. "Crucio!" He shouted and Harry fell to the floor screaming in agony. All his insides, all his bones and muscles were crying out in pain.


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting to know each other

**Chapter Five – Getting to know each other**

Alexander's so distracted by the pain he's causing the famous Harry Potter, that he doesn't notice when Alice quickly runs in at him. She twists Alexander's arm around and Hermione swore she heard it snap. Alice then kicked him to the floor still holding his arm, and this time Ron heard a crack and snap. The evil man cried out in pain, the noise was similar to the one Harry was making.

Harry now lead on the grass trying to come back down to earth.

Rosalie then runs in and joins her sister by kicking Alexander across the grass with full speed and strength. He slides a few meters before hitting into a tree trunk with full force. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He screamed his loudest scream yet and then lay there with his arm lead still on the ground, his leg twitching and his other good arm's hand holding his wand while he cried in pain.

Hermione disarmed the failed wizard vampire hunter with expelliarmus, and caught his wand in her other hand. He was now left beaten and defenceless. It was all over for him. Hermione runs over to Edward and unfreezes him, he turned out to be all well and alive. Ron unbinds Jasper and Bella, jasper thanked the red head but Bella hit him once on the arm "thanks" and stormed off towards Edward. Ron wasn't sure if she was actually thankful or if she was angry because she thought she could have taken Alexander on.

Harry gets up off the floor and walks towards his friends. "I guess it's been a while" He laughed "I should have dodged that.

"You did great Harry, he's just very quick" Hermione reassured him. They all laugh nevertheless and hug each other in one big hug.

"We can't get away from the drama can we?" Ron chuckled.

"Nope seems not"

Harry casts a body binding spell on the attacker just in case. Esmee comes out of the house with Renesmee, and the rest of the Cullen's all gather around the trio.

"Why do we always find trouble?" Bella asks, her right hand in Edwards and her left in Renesmee's.

"You too?" Harry replied.

"We should be great friends" Carlisle added and everyone broke into laughter.

"I'll take the rubbish out then" Ron said walking towards Alexander White.

"What will you do with him?" Esmee asked.

"I'll take him to the ministry, the healers there can mend his wounds and then hopefully the Dementors can have him"

"Dementors?" Alice questioned.

"We have so much to learn about each other" Harry laughed. "You want me to come with you mate?"

"No I should be fine, I'll Apparate there, and there's no way he's going anywhere… I mean look at the state of him"

"Had to be done" Rosalie muttered and they all laughed.

"Come on, let's get in the warm" Carlisle lead them all into the house, where they all sat down in the living room. Edward, Bella and Renesmee sat together on one sofa, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie on another, and Carlisle and Esmee on some of the kitchen chairs that had been bought in. Harry and Hermione sat in the armchairs, one was left for Ron for when he got back.

"So how did you come to the decision you were all vegetarians?" Hermione broke the silence in the room. Harry and Hermione were a little tried, but the Cullen family who never slept were just thinking over the nights events.

"I'm a doctor, and have been for a while" Carlisle laughed slightly to himself "I've just always wanted to help people, never harm them"

"And we were the same" Jasper said. "Most of us not at first, but Carlisle showed us we could live and be happy without human blood"

"Interesting, so how long have you gone without human blood?"

"A long time, too long to even remember" Emmett laughed "But we've managed it for decades"

"So how did you know Alexander?" Alice asked.

Hermione looked to Harry, so Harry spoke "He went to Hogwarts, so I recognised him earlier in the bar but never knew him personally"

"I'm sorry, Hogwarts?" Rosalie questioned.

"It's a school, a school for witchcraft and wizardry"

"Oh, I always thought witches and wizards were meant to be bad"

"I always thought Vampires were too" Everyone laughed. "It's not all what's in the muggle fairytales" Harry saw they were confused by that term "Muggle means ordinary folk" They all nodded their head in understanding. "But yeah, Alexander started talking to me earlier, stupid guy told me all his plans, so of course I went to tell Hermione, and she had found out you were the good guys by your eyes."

"Of course" Carlisle said.

"What was this all about a war?" Emmett asked sounding really interested.

"We could talk about the war for days nonstop" Hermione laughed.

"But I've been around for over a hundred years, but I'm yet to find out what war, because you guys live normal human life length?"

Harry answered "It was the Wizarding war, it effected some muggles, but there memories were modified."

Ron knocked on the door and Esmee let him in. He sat down on the spare armchair.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, and the conversation about the war stopped there. The Cullen's all realised this was probably a touchy subject, so didn't press on with the matter.

"His arm, shoulder, leg and many fingers have been mended, the bruises and cuts on his head and back have gone, and he's been taken in for questioning." Ron explained.

"You can do all of that with magic?" Carlisle asked bringing out the Doctor in him. "That's amazing; I could use a few witches and wizards at the hospital" He laughed.

Harry looked towards Edward Cullen, and thought it was a perfect time to ask the question he's wanted to ask since yesterday. "Edward, could I ask you something?" He looked to Hermione and Ron and they nodded.

"Um, sure?"

"Are you related to any Diggory's by any chance?"

Edward looked surprised. "Uh yeah, Yeah I am. I was a Diggory before Carlisle changed me. How - " This actually surprised Harry, he thought things would be difficult again and it would end up being just a coincidence, but no, he was kind of right. It wasn't Cedric but they how and why would it be? But it was his relation, that's why they looked so similar.

"I thought so" He looked to the other two and they smiled, obviously pleased they got an answer too. "We had a friend, Cedric Diggory, he died while we were at school. We had to ask because you look exactly like him"

"Oh" Edward seemed interested. "Cedric?"

"Yeah"

"I wasn't aware I had any magical blood in my family"

"Well yeah, he was a really good wizard, ended up being tri wizard champion in fourth year before…" Harry stopped himself there. "The guy who centered the war, the guy I finally finished off, he killed him" Harry bowed his head, he shouldn't let feelings or the past get in the way of tonight, they had just captured a mad man and made friends. "Sorry."

"Harry, maybe we should call it a night?" Hermione asked worried for her friend. He still had nightmares about the war, and it would affect him greatly some days, and other days he wouldn't even give it a thought.

"I'm fine"

"Well I'm tired anyway" Ron said yawning.

"Of course, you still need sleep, you should go home and rest, all of you; you've had quite the night" Carlisle said standing up. "We could all meet up another day if you'd like, it's been a pleasure getting to know you a little."

Harry finally agreed and stood up with the other two. "Thank you, for everything tonight, you helped stop him, and it means a lot" He shook Mr Cullen's hand and the three of them said their goodbyes to each pale face individually, before exiting the house and apparating to their homes.

The two completely different worlds collided that night, and they made a friendship they would keep for a long time.

'All was well'.


End file.
